


Persuasion

by BayLester



Series: Baby Steps [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Good Peter, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayLester/pseuds/BayLester
Summary: Stiles is back to his teenage years, Scott is still his best friend, his dad still works at the station, his mom is still gone. Everything is as it was before.So what's this deal with werewolves though? And why does this Peter guy keep following him around and looking at him like he kicked his puppy? (HA! puppy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back!  
> I have no apology, life gets in the way.  
> Quick summary on what happened then? Well, I'm having a heart surgery in the next year, my parents got divorced, I was in Belgium, Germany, Czechia and France and I still fall asleep feeling like the loneliest person on Earth. Sometimes I even wake up having a sleep paralysis.  
> Anyway, it's not long and I don't know how often I'll update but I'll try more this time.

Everyone was staring at him.

He recognized Scott, Jackson, Lydia and…was that Erica? She looked different, happier.

There was also that little detail, her hands spurting claws and fangs looking quite sharp inside her mouth. Her eyes glowed weird yellowish colour, Jackson’s light blue.

They were frozen, hands reaching towards him, mouths open in shock.

“Is this a joke? ‘’He asked, and his trembling voice seemed the break the moment and everyone was suddenly moving and screaming, except the Peter guy. He was holding onto his bicep; grip a little tighter than he was used to with Scott and his dad.

 Erica reached out for him and he took a step back. She winced, her hand awkwardly hanging in the air.

“Stiles? It’s you!’’ Said Scott, his big smile brightening up the room he didn’t recognize. There was a girl standing next to him, shiny black hair and dark honest eyes looking at him in wonder. She wore Iron Man leggings and held Scot’s hand squeezing it in reassurance.

“Who else would I be?’’ He asked, confusion showing on his face. “Scott, what’s happening? Why am I here? And who are those people? ‘’

“Well, you see…the thing is…’’

“Oh for god’s sake, McCall, spit it out or someone else will.’’ joined Jackson.

“Hey, leave him alone! It’s your fault we scared him anyway!’’ said Erica, turning to Jackson.

“My fault? You’re the one that started this argument!’’

“As if!‘‘ she growled, getting ready to jump on him again. Everyone was now paying attention to them more than Stiles, he took a couple more steps away from them, Peter moving with him, keeping eyes on him the whole time but not saying anything.

By now Lydia joined the arguing, surprisingly being on Erica’s side which made Jackson even angrier. Isaac tried to make it all better but he ended up getting punched first, being in the centre of the group.  In the next couple of moments, the only one left standing beside Peter and Stiles was Derek, who was actually sitting in one of the armchairs, eyes closed and breathing deeply. It wasn’t that surprising, considering how often these arguments occurred, he learned how to ignore them and slept through most of them these days.

When Peter noticed a pool of blood quickly appearing underneath everyone in the pile on the floor, he let go of Stiles and moved across the room, reaching them as fast as he could. He started to pick up one werewolf after another, sending them to different sides of the room while looking at them with the most disgusting look he could manage.

Unfortunately, it was all it took for Stiles to turn around and leave the room the fastest he could, going for the door he assumed would lead him outside of this house and away from these people.

The moment they heard a car door closing, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at each other in terror.

“Where is Stiles?’’ asked Derek, suddenly awake, hair sticking in all directions.

“Everybody calm down! ‘’ hissed Peter, patting his pockets, looking for his phone.

He reached for it and rang Stiles’ number as fast as he could, the star wars theme coming soundly from upstairs.

He cursed.

“Great, now we have Stiles, alone, confused, without his phone, running around the town. And he just saw werewolves beating each other as a bunch of brats in front of him without any explanation. ‘’

“What’s the big deal? So he got away, it’s not like he’ll do something stupid? He was just confused. He’ll come back, it’s probably just because he spent so long as a toddler.’’ tried to reason Scott, Isaac nodding his head in agreement. Jackson and Erica were still glaring at each other, Boyd holding Erica’s hand tightly so she wouldn’t move anywhere.

“Oh yes, except for this very small detail.‘‘  Continued Peter dramatically, not liking being interrupted.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

“He doesn’t remember anything from the past three years or so.’’ He finished.  

The silence was deafening.

In three second, and he counted, everyone started talking over the other. Scott was the loudest, going for the door straight away, saying he would go looking for him.

“Shouldn’t we at least try and make a plan before we do anything? ‘’ tried to reason with him Derek.

“Why would we need a plan for something like that? We need to find him, now!’’

“Yes, of course, but Derek’s right.’’ agreed Isaac. Peter nodded.  

“We need to think before we do anything. We know he took his car, we know he doesn’t remember anything about us. He thinks he is just a fifteen year old kid that was taken by a bunch of crazy people with claws and weird eyes, including his best friend! Speaking of Scott,’’ Peter turned around and looked at him, “You know him the best, where could he go?’’ everyone looked at Scott in expectations.

“You’re making bigger deal out of this than it probably is.’’ said after a moment Lydia. “What if he just went home? Or see his dad at the station? Can’t be more difficult than that.’’ she explained. Isaac nodded in agreement.

“No, Stiles wouldn’t do that. I’m pretty sure he is not on the way home or the station.’’ broke the silence Scott, the others looking at him in confusion.

“Why not?’’ asked Lydia, not liking that her idea was swept from the table that fast and by Scott, nonetheless.

“Well, he just woke up at this unknown place, saw things that shouldn’t be real and he knows we know him, while he doesn’t know us. His dad is his last family member and he loves him more than anything, of course he won’t go looking for him when there might be even the slightest chance of us following him. He won’t risk his dad’s life, he’ll go completely different way.’’

“Scott’s right, Stiles might not know anything about werewolves but he’s still intelligent, he’ll do anything to protect his father so we must go looking somewhere else.’’ agreed Peter, picked up his jacket and looked around the room, thinking.

“But we wouldn’t hurt his dad, that’s ridiculous!’’ argued Isaac.

“And we know that, Sheriff Stilinski knows that, but Stiles doesn’t.  He doesn’t remember us. He won’t risk anything.’’

“Hmm’’

“Scott? Did you think of something?’’ Derek leaned in, his expressive eyebrows scrunched in determination, elbows touching his knees.

“Maybe? I don’t know, I could be totally off.’’

“Anything can help, Scott.’’ added Kira. She smiled at him softly, fingers going through his short hair, trying to calm him down.

“Well, there’s this place we used to meet up when we were kids.’’

“Then what’s the problem? Why are you so unsure? That’s good information. Where is it?’’ Scott looked hesitant.

“Well, it’s a really small chance. We stopped going there when we were like 9. Umm…it’s this park next to the graveyard, the one at the other side of the preserve?’’ He looked at Derek and Peter suddenly straightened up, his eyes getting colder.

“Why did you stop?’’ Erica was the one to ask what most of them were curious about.

“Stiles’ mom was buried in that graveyard. He didn’t want to go there anymore, that’s why we stopped. But we had a tree house up in one of the older trees, we used to hide there when we were in trouble, before…you know.’’ He explained.

“Then we’ll go there.’’ announced Lydia, picking up her handbag and going to the door.

“I…’’ started Derek, stopping her in her tracks. She looked at him confused, his eyes not meeting anyone’s.

“I think someone should go to Stiles’ house, just in case he goes there to get some money or food. Derek, why don’t you go?’’ initiated Peter, helping his nephew out. Derek nodded, quickly getting up and looking at Peter with gratitude. He just smiled softly at him and joined everyone else on the way outside. They were all confused, except for Scott.

He knew the reason why Peter sent Derek the opposite way was the big tombstone carrying the name of Derek’s family that he hasn’t been brave enough to visit since they added Laura’s name to the long list of his family members.

And it was okay. It was his decision and his only. He wouldn’t force him and neither would Peter. Derek just needed a little more time. And they had to think of Stiles now.


End file.
